The need for lattice matching, or quasi-lattice matching, is a constraint on efforts to build high-efficiency III-V multi-junction solar cells. Lattice matching in solar cells reduces crystallographic defects that may cause non-radiative recombination of electron-hole pairs. (When pairs recombine before a p-n junction separates them, the efficiency of the solar cell diminishes.) Presently, the need for lattice-matching strongly influences selection of materials for use in solar cells and, as a result, efficiency may be compromised.